Where the Lines Overlap
by Luna-Dara
Summary: Sherlock struggles with having and maintaining relationships while someone is trying to pull Joan away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Luna here! I'm back! And I've got something else up my sleeve! So some quick things before we go on with the show. **

**First and foremost thanking the amazing fans that have reading, following, reviewing and favoring my stories as well as myself. You guys are by far AMAZING! I was very surprised by the last stories feedback. (Which if you haven't read is called ****_Before the Snow_****).**

**Second, I'm not to sure what genre this will be besides Romance and if while reading along you think of another genre then please let me know.**

**Spoiler warning! If you haven't seen season 2 of Elementary up to episode (i think) 13 then there may be some spoilers in it.**

**Lastly, (I'll make this one quick) please Read and Review (R&R) and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fences

P.O.V: Sherlock Holmes

He sat on the roof by his bees holding the box filled with the correspondences between Jamie Moriarty and himself. There was something about the woman that would not allow him to simply ignore her. Perhaps he did have hope that she could change in the same ways that he had. She had done things that were normally very uncharacteristic of her. She had escaped without killing the man that was placed to watch her.

As he thought about what had happened that day one thing did happen to stand out. Her newly acquired interest in Watson. He would never admit it aloud but he had felt something...strange when he saw the portrait of her in Moriarty's holding. He couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling. All he knew was that it created a discomforting feeling that did not sit well with him. He tells himself that it shouldn't bother him but it does. Alfredo had said something when he found himself in a similar situation before, _it may have been fine for the old Sherlock._

It was true though, there are many things that would not have bothered the old Sherlock Holmes. This new Sherlock Holmes felt things like: _guilt, hope. _He had discussed Watson with Moriarty before but did not anticipate her to take such a great interest. Sherlock was indeed stumped by what was before him. For once he was not sure of how to express himself. And he doubted that there was a clear singular word to describe it. His next move...he did not know what it was.

* * *

P.O.V: Joan Watson

Joan's mind had been running in circles. Trying to digest the situation at hand. She did not trust Moriarty nor did she believe that she could actually change. She knew that Sherlock believed it completely. Constantly using himself as an example. This frustrated Joan to no end. Sherlock and Moriarty were different people. She couldn't understand why he would compare himself to her.

Then there was the thing with the painting of her in her holding. She found herself a bit in awe at it but knew that this meant something else. It meant that she was Moriarty's new subject. Like a new toy. She thought over what had happened to Sherlock and anticipated something similar to happen to her. Though she couldn't possibly imagine what it could be.

She found herself thinking back to when she had told Sherlock in a way that she couldn't deal with the way he acts forever. His strange kindness towards her and standoff and bluntness towards others. Part of her had seriously meant it. All of this thinking was not doing her any good. She puts down one of Sherlock's old case files and dresses for a run. _Maybe after a run I'll feel better._

* * *

P.O.V: Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock felt a change in the atmosphere of the brownstone. It was filled with the many things that the two of them weren't saying to each other. Sherlock chastises himself, tells himself that he should be used to this. But for the past eighteen months or so he had be socially interacting with someone on a constant basis. He had grown very accustomed to it. But since the Moriarty incident Watson has kept herself busy. Frequenting outside for real time. Sherlock's best guess is that she has something on her mind. Something she does not wish to share with him.

Though Sherlock knows he should feel perfectly fine with this, a feeling of hurt cannot be helped but to be felt. Emotionally, this was too much for Sherlock to process on his own. Between Bell and now this he felt as if he were a drowning man. This is when Sherlock decides to go see Alfredo. Talking to him seems to help. And for a moment, he is grateful that he has Alfredo as a sponsor.

* * *

P.O.V: Joan Watson

Joan jogged until not a single thought existed. The only thing running through her mind was her breathing. Look out for lights and bikes. Don't run into people. And absolutely no thinking about Moriarty. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"Joan?" the voiced asked. She looked up and saw Jeff. It had been a while since she had spoken with him. Their date had went well and she had meant to make another with him but with everything that has been going on she had managed to distract herself from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been pretty busy."

"Work?" he asked. Joan chuckled a bit.

"Yes, work."

"Well if you have time, we could go grab a coffee," Jeff suggested. Joan did not respond at first. "It doesn't have to be a date date. Just two people that happen to purchase some coffee at the same place at the same time," he said. Joan laughed.

"Coffee sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Take two, they're small. (Sorry it's short but hey, two chapters in one day!)**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Silent Words

P.O.V: Sherlock Holmes

He stood in Alfredo's garage as he worked on a car. He was waiting patiently for Alfredo to finish what he was working on.

"If now is an inappropriate time I could always make arrangements for another," Sherlock said, his patience waning.

"Nope, I'm just about done," Alfredo said as he removed himself from the car. He leaned up against the hood of car, full attention on Sherlock. "What's bothering you?" Sherlock was silent for a moment. Trying to formulate a sentence.

"It's this whole situation with Moriarty. Things at the brownstone, with Joan and I, have…changed. I cannot conclude if this change is…good."

"Well, let's start with, how have things changed?"

"She keeps herself busy. And not just with the readings I select for her. If she is not reading, she is studying a cold case, and if she is not doing that she's out enjoying 'real world' time. It would appear that she is trying to put distance between us, though I cannot deduct as to why she is doing this."

"That does sound odd. Maybe something's bothering her."

"That is what I suspect. But she does not linger long enough for a conversation."

"So she doesn't want to talk about it with you. And you said this all started after that whole thing with Moriarty?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

P.O.V: Joan Watson

"Sherlock, I'm back," she said as she entered the brownstone. She noticed it was unusually quiet. She checked her phone and saw a message from him that informed her that he had stepped out. She had enjoyed her outing with Jeff. He had asked her, after coffee, if she had time for dinner tonight. She was hesitant but decided that she would go out with him. She went upstairs and started getting ready.

* * *

P.O.V: Sherlock Holmes

"Have you spoken more to Marcus?" Alfredo asked.

"We work in the same workplace and have the ability to communicate with one another."

"That sounds like progress." Sherlock remained quiet.

* * *

Sherlock arrived back at the brownstone later than he thought. Shortly after his meeting with Alfredo, Randy had made contact with him and requested that they talk. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he felt something whenever he had these talks with him. It was an odd good feeling.

He looked to see if there was any sign of Watson but it appeared not. He heard his phone go off and saw that it was a message from Watson. It said that she was going out tonight.

"What on earth is wrong with me?!" Sherlock asked Clyde. "Why is this bothering me so much? I told Randy that he needed to get rid of the woman that compromised his sobriety. And yet, I still communicate with the woman that caused me to spiral down!" Sherlock paced the brownstone as Clyde ate some lettuce. "This is all of Watson's doing! If she wasn't acting like…like a child! Then I would be able to focus on other things."

Frustrated he picked up the closest thing – which happened to be a mug – and threw it against the wall. He glances over at Clyde who was still eating his lettuce. He needed to find an outlet soon before he was going to go crazy! "Be thankful that you do not have to deal with socializing with the female gender of my species, they're nearly impossible!"


End file.
